


Vanishing

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?" Dick Grayson is a bounty hunter sent after Bruce Wayne's missing andy. He's supposed to retire the machine, but something about the andy has him hesitating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing

Damian’s blue eyes were locked onto the laser tube that was pointed his direction. The android did not let an ounce of fear creep into his expression, which was something Dick was not used to. During all his years as a bounty hunter, he had seen androids of many different makes and models simply submit once they faced the threat of death, but they all showed emotion.

Dick swallowed as he stared at the andy. He watched as the machine’s lips quirked into a smirk and his-no, its-nose wrinkled with the viciousness of the expression.

“You failed the empathy test- I can’t just-” Dick scowled, and then pocketed the laser tube. He looked away from the android until he felt Damian’s hands on his arms.

“You can no longer see how I am not human,” he commented as his hands began to trail up and down the bounty hunter’s arms. His fingers were soft and warm, and had Dick not just given him the empathy test, he would have thought the kid was human.

“You don’t understand how father can just allow you to retire me so that he can replace me with one of mother’s duplicates,” he continued, eyes softening as some emotion that was obviously foreign to the android crept across his expression. “This has happened before. The previous Damian Wayne expired,” he murmured.

Damian met Dick’s sympathetic gaze. The android scowled, but the sadness, the betrayal, and the anger were still visible in his eyes. “I am easily replaceable, and will be replaced once I expire.” The andy’s eyes were beginning to water, though Dick was not sure if it was the anger or anguish causing it.

“How much time do you have left?” Dick’s brow rose as he began carding his fingers through the teen’s hair.

“Three years,” Damian replied quietly. “More, if father finally figures out how to get cells to replicate, but I doubt he will be able to.”

Dick’s brows knitted together as he pressed his palm to the android’s cheek. Damian turned his head and kissed the bounty hunter’s palm. “Don’t doubt him. He’s trying, right?”

“Tt.” Damian scowled as he averted his gaze. “Simply because he is selfish. He cannot stand that he lost the human Damian Wayne so young. He uses us to cope, but then we die, too. We die knowing how insignificant we are.”

He finally met Dick’s gaze again. “You thought I was important when you believed me to be human.”

Dick exhaled slowly as he leaned forward. He tilted the android’s head up, and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. Damian’s eyes drifted shut, arms snaking around the bounty hunter’s neck.

Neither would speak about how illegal this was. Dick did not care about the trouble he could get into for sleeping with an android, especially one he was supposed to retire. He did not see how something with such desire to live should be killed. Damian was intelligent, much more intelligent than other androids, and could be useful to the world. He had so much promise, and the ability to love the way humans did.

Damian’s expression had softened as he stared up at the bounty hunter. “Tt,” he spat, hands now moving to toy with the ends of Dick’s hair. “Take me to bed,” he ordered.

Dick could not argue with that.


End file.
